PwF
by SandersLover
Summary: My idea what happened during the resuse and when Catherine tells Greg what happened. Spoilder: PwF


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Greg * tear *

A/N: I always wonder what happened when Greg went unconscious after the explosion up to the part when they were wheeling him out. I also wonder what his reaction was when Catherine told him that she blew up the lab. So I decided to do it and here it is.

Spoilers: Play with Fire 

"Killer, Victim, Location." Greg said, waving the bag with the fingernail clipper in it around.

"The Holy Trinity Greg, I need that!" Grissom replied, and walked out of the lab.

Greg sighs. He was backup. He was working three cases and no one ever even cared for the work he did. He threw the bag down and grabbed the one from Ecklie's case. He'll get to Grissom's later; he just wanted to get this out of the way before Ecklie yells at him.

He stopped.

He smelt something, burning plastic. He turned his head around and to see what it was coming from. Then it happened. He heard the heat fume exploded and before Greg had a time to react, he was thrown through the window from the impact. 

He landed on the ground with pieces of glass all around him. He heard alarms going off, water hitting him, which felt good, and also he felt pain all over his back to around his neck. He lifted his head up to call for help but he couldn't see anything. His eye site was foggy and before he knew it darkness took over him and he dropped his head to the ground.

*****

All Sara remembered was walking down the hall and something exploded through the DNA lab. Sara tired to shield her self but the impact knocked her down. She felt something slice through her hands. She looked up and saw Greg, moaning and then dropping his head down.

_Greg! _She thought. She heard footsteps around her. She looked up to see the lab techs, Jacqui, Mandy, and Archie running down, Jacqui had a scar on her.

"Sara!" she yelled and she picked her up. 

"Greg…" she whispered.

But the other didn't know what she said and didn't see Greg laying on the floor. They headed to the exit which was opposite from Greg. They entered the parking lot and Sara saw ambulances and fire trucks pulling in.

"Greg is still in there!" Sara yelled.

"I'll get help!" Archie yelled and ran off somewhere.

She hoped Greg was okay, and Grissom too.

********

Something exploded. That was all Grissom knew. He was sitting in his office and heard something explode. 

_What was that? _He wondered and he got up from his office chair. He rush out into the hall and saw the DNA lab on fire.

_GREG!_

Grissom felt the water sprinkler hitting him and people were running around him, out of the building. He tried to get to the DNA lab, but the people were also pushing him out.

_Maybe they got Greg out_ Grissom thought.

He got into the parking lot and saw people cut, hurt and fire fighters running in. Paramedics were helping the people that were wounded. But he did not see Greg or Sara anywhere.

He turned around and saw Archie. "Grissom!" Archie yelled.

"What is it?"

"Greg is still in there."

Grissom widens his eyes and ran into the building, along with the fire fighters and the EMTs.

HE followed them to the DNA lab and saw that the fire was almost out. Then he saw a figure lying on the ground. Greg. He winces at the site and ran and helped the EMTs with putting the unconscious Greg on the gurney. They quickly looked over him and then started wheeling him out. "How bad is it?" Grissom asked.

******

Greg regains conscious and raises his eyelids a little, moaning softly.

He heard someone saying, "Vitals are stable. We've got full thickness burns on the beck and back."

He opened his eyes and saw his lab, on fire, broken. Fire fighters were running around, trying to get the fire out. _What happened? _Greg wondered. He suddenly felt pain go through him. His back hurts a lot, worse than the pain in his neck.

He finally realizes that they were outside and he saw Jacqui, Archie and Hodges watching him as they wheel him towards an EMT vehicle. They lowered him and wheeled him into the vehicle. Then Greg closed his eyes and fell back into the darkness.

**

Grissom watch as the EMT droved away. He felt sorry for the lab tech. _Who would want to do this to him? _He thought. He turned around and saw Sara sitting at the crib, dazedly. He walked up to her…

****** 

            Greg woke up, the room was bright and he was lying on his side, uncomfortably. He shifts his position and lay on his back. He immediately regretted it as a pain shot through his whole back.

"AHH!" he moaned.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A female voice said. 

Greg looked up, and saw a nurse. She wasn't pretty, but it was better than an ugly man in the room. The nurse went up to Greg and helped him back onto his side.

"How you feel?" she asks.

"Like shit…what the hell happened?" Greg asked, not realizing that he was swearing.

"You got second and third degree burns on you back, second degree burn on your neck and first degree burn on your cheek." The nurse explained, like a robot, not missing a beat. 

Greg nodded, "Yeah, but how did this happened?"

"Your lab blew up…" 

Greg wince as the memories came flowing back to him. "Oh."

"Here are some pain killers." The nurse said, hooking him up to some IV of some short.

"When can I go home?" Greg asks, not wanting to stay here as he witnesses another pain where the IV was stuck into his arm.

"Probably in a week."

Greg nodded and closed his eyes.

"You got a few visitors."

Greg slowly opened his eyes and saw Catherine and Warrick coming in.

"Hi Greg, how you feel?" Catherine greeted.

Greg grunted.

Warrick sat in the chair as Catherine stood behind it.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Warrick asks.

_Always here on business _Greg thought, _Never for his stake of matter._

"Listen guys, I'm really tired." Greg said, as the painkillers kicked in.

"Why don't you tell us exactly what you remembered."

"I was working three cases, mixing solvents." Greg started, not wanting to explain what happened.

"You notice anything, a spark, a smell maybe?" Catherine asks.

Greg remembered, "Plastic, burning plastic, I turned around to see where it was coming from and…"

Greg pause and wince at the memory, "You know." He finishes.

It was silent, and then Greg broke it, "We done?"

"Yeah, we're done." Catherine said.

"Get some rest." Warrick replied.

Greg lifted his eyebrows and rolled his eyes before shutting them.

He fell right asleep, unknowing that when he wakes up he was going to find out the disastrous truth. 

*****

Late Night 

Catherine didn't want to be here right now. But she should tell him. She was afraid what his reaction might be, would he hate her. She felt so guilty, yet stupid at the same time at her mistake. Looks like she'll never know what the green substance was now. She heard moaning and she turned her head away from the window. __

_Maybe I should lie and tell him we don't know_ Catherine thought, _No he deserves to know the truth_.

Greg opened his eyes and saw Catherine standing in the room. He knew she was here for a reason. He shift a little and asks, "What time is it?"

Catherine smiled a little, "Late." She answered.

Greg raises his eyebrows as to reply "Oh".

He saw the fear in her eyes and she looked nervous.

"You figured out what happened to the lab didn't you?" Greg asks, seeing the pain in her eyes. He waited for an answered.

"Yeah.." Catherine said, she took the chair and putted it in front of him. She sat down and said, "Yeah, and I wanted you to hear it from me."

Greg moved his head a little as Catherine sighed again.

"Warrick and I were working on case, and we found some green substance. We thought it was use to poison the wife. I place it under the heat fume, and didn't check to see if it was on cause, I was talking to Warrick." She pause, "Hodges left the heat fume on and the heat cause the green substance in the bag to expand and blow up…and that's what happened."

Greg nodded. He looked deeply in her eyes and saw the guilt. She quickly closed her eyes and waited for the yell or award silence. He started to say something but then remembered that she lost her husband and Lindsey was all to herself. That what she must have been talking to Warrick about, Greg thought. 

"If you hate me and won't talk to me again, I understand," Catherine started opening her eyes, revealing tears in them but they wouldn't coming down, "I'm really really sorry."

Greg sigh, "Was this because I was flirting with Sara and not you. Wait a sec Catherine, are you jealous?" He joked.

Catherine smiled at his remark; this was not what she expected. She expected Greg to be mad at her and not talking to her. But instead he's joking with her and smiling.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Catherine asks.

Greg rolled his eyes, "Have you ever heard the term of human error? We're all human Catherine, I understand. It was just a mistake…" He paused, "Or did you do this on purpose?" He joked. 

Catherine rolled her eyes and smiled, "Thanks Greg…"

"Beside I know life been getting difficult for you, it could have happen to anybody." Greg said.

"Not you," Catherine cried, "You don't deserve this Greg."

"Nice to see that someone cares." Greg smiles.

Catherine got up and hugged Greg gently. And Greg uses his left arm to return the gesture.

"I'm so sorry Greg."

"It's okay Catherine." Greg replied as they embrace.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she asks.

"You can wheel me out of the hospital!" Greg said, "Or you can just get me a slurpee from seven-eleven."

Catherine smiled at the grinning lab rat. 

She knew that soon that smile was going to fade away when he starts working again. It was soon going to be replaced by a fake one. His jokes wouldn't be so fill-hearty anymore. And she knew that there was going to be a pain in his eyes that would be so hard to remove. And she didn't want that. But the one thing she know for sure was that she wasn't going to let Greg deal with this on his own…

~Finish~

A/N: I know it should have a happy ending, and I did put a little happiness in it. I don't know if I'm going to write about Greg struggling with dealing with the explosion incident. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Or maybe I should just wait until Season 4~


End file.
